Set-top boxes are used in conjunction with television sets to provide advanced programming services, such as digital signal decoding, program guides, video-on-demand, and so on. Most recently users have begun to use set-top boxes to capture images from television set displays and to print them on printers. While users have welcomed this added functionality, expanded features and services may be desirable.